Doomed
by Tinker Ramone
Summary: This is what might have happened if Rory and Jess had let things go farther in episode 6.18. not at all fluffy Oneshot!


**This is a oneshot. I have never written a one shot, but this was going through my head, so why not? This iswhat might have happened if Rory and Jesshad letthings go farther in episode 6.18. This is not as happy and cuddly as my other stories make it. So yeah...Enjoy.**

* * *

Rory and Jess pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. It had been so long, but it felt like yesterday they had kissed that passionate and free. Jess cupped Rory's face in his hand and kissed her again. She melted into the kiss, forgetting that she was doing a very bad thing. At a very bad time. She had just found Jess again and here she was letting him take control of her emotions and run. She started to pull away and Jess looked into her eyes looking for an answer, 'Why are you pulling away?' his eyes asked. She could tell her eyes must have said, 'I don't know.' He kissed her gently and pulled back. There was a long pause before she stood up and paced the room. 

"Tell me what you're thinking." He nervously asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"I want this." She answered running her hands through her now messy hair.

"So do I." He smiled walking over to her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her. She looked around the bookstore and then at Jess. He caught her eyes and didn't let go. She closed her eyes finally breaking the connection, fighting all that was happening. She didn't intend on having feelings still, but how could she not have feelings for the one who got away? Jess grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs leading to his apartment. She hesitated at the bottom of the stairs before he pulled on her arm, hurrying her along.

When Jess opened the door to his apartment Rory's senses caved. All she could smell was the musky sandalwood of Jess. She closed her eyes and drifted to the past, before he finally led her to his bedroom. They sat on the foot of the bed nervously staring at the ground, both in confusion.

"Nice room. Lots of books."

"I do live above a bookstore." He smiled.

"Right." She giggled embarrassed.

Jess leaned in to her and started to kiss her neck, before she finally leaned her body down on to the bed. Willingly taking in everything she could. The smell of his skin, the touch of his hands, the feeling of warmth his lips left behind. They were all for her. In this moment she was all he could think of, and it was safe to assume Rory welcomed the attention. The kisses grew more raw and passionate and the tension grew. They started loosing clothing, before Rory knew what was happening. Finally she was under the sheets sweaty and bare. Jess moved his hands over her body as if he was reading brail, maybe there was a secret code only he knew. She imagined this moment many times before, but it had never been so perfect. It was better than her dreams.

"I love you." He whispered as they both gave way to the passion. "I've always loved you."

"Jess…" she awkwardly hushed him as they both finished and she pulled away.

Jess looked at her as if he felt betrayed. Some how he did, although he didn't know why. As he searched the flushed face of Rory he discovered what he was looking for, as he ran his fingers across her cheek. 'She's still with him.' It was as if her secret code gave it away. Rory looked away as she realized his discovery, searching for her clothing.

"How could you do this to me, Rory?" he questioned the anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." She said pulling on her clothes.

"I made love to you. Jeez Rory wake up!" he shouted. "I poured my heart into what happened just now and you…"

"And I what?" she questioned pulling herself off the bed.

"You're still with him." He took a moment to close his eyes trying to clam himself. "Damn it Rory what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the store…" she trailed off as she ran her hand through hair.

Jess watched as Rory's face returned to its normal color. The wild look in her eyes was now there for a different reason. She was panicking, trying to find away out of the situation. He stared at her and shook his head feeling as if he deserved it, but wasn't this much worse than what he had done?

"Did you do this on purpose?" he scratched his head pulling his clothes back on, "Do I deserve this?"

Rory paused confused at the question, "No."

"Then why Rory? Why did you come here? Why did you let this happen?"

"I couldn't stop."

"Couldn't stop?" He laughed. "You could have stopped."

"I didn't want to." She shouted. "I wanted this."

"So you wanted to make love with me and make me think I stand a chance. Just to stomp on my heart and throw it, back at me?"

"That's not what happened." She shook her head knowing he was right.

"Leave." He muttered hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Jess I can explain." She pleaded. "I never meant to hurt you."

"My lines don't sound good coming from your mouth." He said fumbling for a cigarette that he never found.

"Can't we talk?"

"No." he's numb voice chilled her bones.

Rory stared at the bare back that was facing her. She wanted to sit back down behind him and kiss it. She wanted to fix it, but there wasn't anything she could do. She was with Logan. She had already done the damage. Jess was already in pain, after she had finally seen him, how she had always longed to see him. It was never to happen again.

"Do me a favor." He said still not facing her.

"What?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"When you leave him, or he leaves you." He paused and faced her. "Call me."

"Sure." She awkwardly answered.

"That doesn't mean I am over it, because I'm not." He explained, "Do you love him?"

She awkwardly sat down on the edge of the bed across from him and thought about that question. Did she love Logan? She looked over at Jess and down at the wrinkled sheets beneath them. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she had committed the same crime as Logan. She had now cheated on him, although there was no break to be the excuse. She was quite aware they were not on a break, they were full in over their heads. She let the tears fall as Jess watched her his hand wiping away a tear from her cheek and lifting her chin to face him.

"You do." He sighed. "What did he do to make you run?"

She looked around the room searching for a way to say it, "Cheated on me."

"Guess you're even." He laughed trying hard not to be angry.

"I didn't want to get even."

"Well, you got two birds with one stone." He awkwardly let go of her chin and stood up. "You should go."

"I wasn't trying to get even Jess. With anybody." She boldly said with tenderness in her voice.

"It isn't exactly the best time to be saying that Rory. You are standing in my bedroom with disheveled hair and an unbuttoned shirt. You are in no position to say you didn't get anyone back. Cause you did." He grew angry as he thought of the last hour. "You can't play with hearts."

"I wasn't playing with anyone's heart." She shouted in anger.

"Leave Rory, we are both just confused." He laughed. "I have had meaningless sex before, I guess I will just chalk this one up."

"So that's how it's going to be?" she huffed.

"Yep." He said leading her to the living room.

"So now you are just going to push away what just happened."

"Yes Rory." He said annoyed as he opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"None of this happened?" she huffed down the stairs.

He turned to look at her as he reached the bottom step. Spooking her she stepped back up one step. He stared at her and searched her face as she searched his. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, he was supposed to sweep her off her feet and win her back. He was going to prove his worth. Not stand looking at her like a monster. Scaring her with each move he made.

"I would be lying if I said I wish it hadn't" he admitted, "Of course I wish you were single and not in a doomed relationship."

"Doomed?"

He turned and led her to the front door of the store and faced her opening the door.

"As soon as you admit to yourself that you were the one in the wrong this time, you will realize it is doomed." He motioned for her to walk out the door and when she did tears began to fall. "I meant everything I said. Every bit of it."

"I know." she awkwardly stood outside of the store. "So this is it?"

"Maybe." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I wish I didn't know you so well, then I would have never known."

He shut the door leaving Rory staring at the door. She shook her head as if waking from a bad dream and walked to her car. As she entered the car her head began to pound with regret. She felt the burning in the pit of her stomach, the burn of regret. Guilt. She closed her eyes trying hard to forget the last few hours, but cherishing every moment of it. 'Doomed?' The words ran through her head. 'She did feel doomed.'


End file.
